Beautiful
by LaueHime
Summary: Konaha is at war with Madara and two eternal rivals are fighting for their lives. They said once that good ninjas understand each other wordlessly through their punches... Naruto thought it was true when he decided to take on Sasuke. That was until a mysterious exchange of shoes might end up giving them and a little understanding.


**A/N: Hello amazing people! For awhile now I hadn't been thinking about starting a new fiction until I finished the others but then I started listening to ''Beautiful'' by Eminem and it really gave me an idea for a story. Maybe you should listen to it to really relate to the story; I thought it fit pretty well. I hope it's going to be as good as it sounds! Oh, and don't worry; I'll keep my other stories updated.**

**Summary: The five great ninja countries are allied as one in a war against evil. Naruto has promised he would be there to fight Sasuke when the time came. Unfortunately, they would have to take a long walk in each other's shoes to finally understand each other. **

**I don't own the song that it was inspired from or the manga that belongs to the amazing Masashi Kishimoto. I'm just making this for fun and entertainment purposes and I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**There it goes !**

~ Beautiful ~

The sky was dark and humongous black clouds threatened to break. The wind rose up to create shivers of despair. The land was battered and broken. The atmosphere was heavy and it reeked of blood and death. Scattered on the different fronts, allied _shinobi _gathered to fight determined and powerful enemies. Some had seen friends or loved ones return in the form of walking corpses. The evil forces behind this battle had found a way to revive the dead and make it fight against the five ninja countries. The fact that most of these deceased ninja belonged to the five countries made it harder for the _shinobi_ of the allied forces to fight. Many corpses lay lifeless on the plains and mountains where battles to death took place. Soon enough, most ninjas had lost a friend or a loved one to the fight. Fortunately, there were medic ninjas working their way through the injured but there weren't nearly enough of them to save everybody. They were swarmed with work as it seemed like a special enemy had the power to split up and to transform into another ninja, making it easier to infiltrate and then attack from inside the enemy forces. It had turned out that a strange unknown man who bore a mask showing only his eyes had a terrible plan to weaken the villages' defense in order to gain control over the entire world. The five ninja countries had no choice but to unite as one to fight.

Despair had been rising up in the different forces before news came out that the bravest _shinobi_ of all had joined the fight. Naruto Uzumaki was one strong ninja. He wasn't just the bearer of the destructive power of the nine-tailed demon fox. He was also a devoted ninja ready to help whoever needed him. The kid had a strong sense of responsibility when it came to protecting the people he loved. Only one time had he failed to help a friend. Sasuke Uchiha was one ninja Naruto felt a strong bond with. He admitted that the Uchiha was the first kid who really acknowledged him. Back in the days, when they first graduated from the academy, Naruto and Sasuke were put together in team 7, later called team Kakashi. Their third member was none other than Sakura Haruno, who was now a strong medical ninja and student of one of the three legendary _sannin_, Tsunade-_hime_ herself. At the time being, Sakura was overwhelmed with trying to save her fallen friends. When she heard that Naruto had joined the battle, she felt such relief. She believed in him with all her might. He had fought off Pain once and saved the ninja nations. She had faith in him to deal with this now as well.

Naruto had joined the fight, sending his different clones into the different battles. He won many of them and saved his friends from a lot of hurt and pain. Although they were worried for him since this whole battle's purposed was to capture the _Hachibi_ (eight tails) and the _Kyuubi _(nine tails), Naruto's friends were very happy to see him join the fight. Even Tsunade was happy because she knew that whatever she would have wanted to do to keep Naruto away from the battle, it wouldn't have worked. Naruto would never let anyone die in order to protect him. The blonde had gotten just so much stronger. What most of them did not know yet is that Naruto had been training to gain control over the _Kyuubi _and he did. With that, he earned new powers, such as being able to sense people's emotions. His own emotions were that he wished to meet with Sasuke. Back when he had last seen his rival, he had promised him that he would be ready for their next encounter. Sasuke was planning on destroying the Leaf village to avenge his clan and Naruto was ready to fight him off in order to protect the village. He had even told the Uchiha that he would die with him if that meant that they could get away from the pain. Naruto had meant every word of it and he felt that this time would come soon enough.

Just as it seemed that the clouds would burst, a loud racket tore the sky apart. Lightening struck on the horizon. Fine droplets of water started to fall. It was as if the sky cried for the war that was going on and all the losses that had been the consequence of such hatred and desire for power. The rain poured down harder and wind blustered. The water hit the soil and mixed with the crimson stains of dried blood. Rivers of red colored water rolled down the earth. That did not stop the enemies from striking. Naruto halted and looked around him. Some of his clones were still fighting all over the country. A cold breeze hit him in the face and sent shivers down his back. He closed his eyes in order to focus his strength. He felt a strong and familiar chakra signature just as he heard piercing screams. He turned to see that a tall blonde was fighting off one of the white _Zetsus_. Ino Yamanaka had been hit to the arm while fighting the enemy. She was clutching her arm tightly, now unable to hold her kunai steadily with her injured arm. Naruto ran to her side and engaged in fighting the enemy while Ino healed herself with a basic medical jutsu. Naruto hit the enemy with a wind powered _rasengan_. The enemy was torn to shreds. Naruto turned back to Ino.

''Thanks, Naruto'' she breathed, fully aware that the kid she had laughed at for so long had become probably one of the most powerful ninja. He nodded and she smiled gratefully.

''It's fine, you take care of yourself Ino! We need our medics right now!'' Naruto explained and she nodded. She knew that she should keep herself from getting hurt, for the sake of the others.

''Are you the real Naruto or one of the clones?'' the blonde asked. Naruto shrugged, looking into the distance, ''doesn't matter'', he murmured and froze in his spot. Ino noticed how tensed Naruto had grown and spun around. She shrieked in surprise.

''I was waiting for you'' Naruto said not looking back. He heard the typical grunt-like answer he had heard so many times in the past.

''How are you, Sasuke?'' he added. The blonde spun to see the raven haired ninja in his usual apparel. His shirt bore the symbol of the Uchiha clan and a rope wrapped around his hips held his _katana_ into place. Sasuke's hair still had the same pattern of falling in front of his eyes, giving him a somber look. Ino trembled at the sight of the man she had once loved. It was so long ago and unlike Sakura, she had reasonably gotten over her girl crush for the Uchiha. She noticed Naruto turned to look at her.

''You should leave'' he said. She was too frozen to move.

Naruto put himself into a fighting position. He checked in his mind to see how many of his clones were still on the battle field. That gave him a disadvantage next to Sasuke but then again, he had plenty of chakra. He had some to spare in order to keep his precious people safe. Sasuke stayed calm, giving the impression that he was going to finish this off easily and move on.

''You should leave too, Naruto. Don't stand in my way or I'll have to get rid of you too!'' Sasuke snickered.

Naruto steadied himself. ''If you want to fight anybody, it will be me'' Naruto announced. Sasuke almost looked happy to hear the news.

''Then prepare to die'' he retorted, grabbing his _katana_. Naruto readied himself for a fight. He quickly created a _kage bunshin_ while Sasuke ran towards him, his _katana_ clicking with electrified chakra.

''Naruto watch out!'' Ino yelped. Naruto paid no attention to her while Sasuke attacked Naruto's _bunshin_. The clone was harder to beat than Naruto's old clones. Sasuke had to force his _katana_ into the clone to break it in a puff of smoke. It was just enough time for the real Naruto to grab the sword with his bare hands. His lids had taken an orange shade and his eyes turned yellow. Sasuke thought he looked like a frog.

''Is that a new power of yours?'' Sasuke pondered. Naruto didn't answer while he fought with all his might to throw the blade of him.

He grabbed it steadily and threw Sasuke off with it. The raven-haired regained his balance in mid air and fell back up straight on both feet. He raised his sword again and charged at Naruto, grazing his shoulder with the electric blade. Naruto cringed away, clutching his shoulder.

''Naruto!'' Ino called out again, running towards the blonde. Sasuke hit her with his _katana_. She flew backwards, hitting her head on a rock and falling down, knocked out cold.

''Ino!'' Naruto raged. His anger rose and he was ready to kill the Uchiha.

''You'll pay for this!'' he menaced. Sasuke laughed coldly. ''Show that to me, _Dobe_!'' he challenged. Naruto clenched his fists.

''You just watch me, _Teme_!'' he yelled. Sasuke activated his _sharingan_. Naruto watched the three spinning tomoe he knew so well.

''I know about your eye tricks'' Naruto mentioned. Sasuke shook his head.

''No, you don't'' he stated. The blonde lunged forward, creating a clone at the same time. He went to punch Sasuke but the latter blocked the hit. Naruto spun around and hit Sasuke in the guts. Sasuke cried out and kicked Naruto's stomach with his knee. Naruto bent forward, choking. Sasuke kicked Naruto's legs, causing the blonde to trip. He fell but got back up quickly. He joined his clone and created a giant _rasengan_. Sasuke chuckled.

''You think you're going to get me with this? _Baka_, I know all about that technique!'' he said. Naruto smiled and powered his attack with the strength of the wind.

''_Giant rasen-shuriken_'' he announced. He ran towards Sasuke. **Wind control eh? **Sasuke thought.

''_Grand Fireball jutsu!_'' Sasuke yelled. Naruto's shuriken cut through the fire but didn't make it far enough to reach Sasuke who had hidden in a carapace. Naruto waited for the fire to dissipate before he stared ahead. Sasuke had an armor of bones and dust with black flames coming out of it.

''What's that, _Teme_?'' Naruto asked. Sasuke grinned.

''This is _Susano_, my ultimate defense. You're dead Naruto!'' he laughed. Naruto shivered.

Sasuke's eyes had changed. Was that the _mangekyou sharingan_ he had heard about? He turned back into his hermit state and powered up a wind shuriken. He ran towards Sasuke and threw his chakra weapon. His enemy repulsed it without a sweat. Black flames caught Naruto's clothes. It burnt quickly and the blonde went out in a cloud of smoke. He had used substitution to get out of it. The real Naruto came charging again but Sasuke's armor attacked him. **He's quick**, Naruto thought. He then stopped and concentrated all his chakra. From his body now emanated a brilliant white light. His chakra pressure was much higher now. Sasuke felt the difference. Naruto took off running. Even Sasuke's _sharingan_ couldn't keep up.

''I told you I would fight you, Sasuke! I told you that when you'd come to destroy the Leaf, I would let you take your anger out on me! Come on, I can take it!'' Naruto tried. Sasuke tried to see where the voice came from but Naruto was **fast**.

''I don't need you to pity me! I'll kill you then avenge my clan!'' Sasuke shouted. Then, out of nowhere, a powerful hit cracked a few bones on _Susano._ Sasuke fell down and looked up. Naruto was standing above him, his body glowing from a strange chakra.

''Sasuke, do you remember the time we fought at the Valley of the end? You said that I couldn't understand you because I never had a family… I do understand you now. I've lost precious people and it hurt so badly that I wanted to kill in order to get revenge. I just realized that it wasn't the right way to do things!'' Naruto tried.

Sasuke snorted. ''Don't start that, _Dobe._ I don't give a number two. Konoha killed my clan, I'm going to break them!'' Sasuke shouted.

Naruto shook his head. ''I'm tired of this, Sasuke! I understand your point but I can't let you do this!'' he affirmed.

Sasuke saw red. ''You don't know a thing! You never had anyone! You're a pain!'' Sasuke shouted. It was Naruto's turn to get angry.

''You think I know nothing? You wouldn't stand to walk a few miles in my shoes! You don't know what I've been through! I'm utterly depressed of reminding myself how I failed you! I want to be someone, yet I cannot even help a friend! I have never asked or complained for anything. Still, when I think about you, I just want to tear everything out. I don't even want to be acknowledged anymore if everyone has to know that I failed…'' Naruto trailed off, seriously.

Sasuke was confused and mad at the same time. ''I don't care, okay! You don't know what it's been for me either! You wouldn't want to trade shoes with me, all the same. Stop thinking you're the only one who's been hurt!'' Sasuke vociferated.

Naruto clenched his fists. ''Then let me help you!'' Naruto pleaded. Sasuke stood up and charged a powerful _chidori_. It was much larger than the last one Naruto had seen from him. Naruto shivered because he felt what was really in Sasuke's heart. He looked down, desperate.

''Last time we saw each other, I told you we would fight to see what we really felt about each other. You know, I can read you through your punches now. I guess that makes us experienced ninjas…''Naruto started.

Sasuke growled. ''You're just naïve Naruto! I've wasted enough time already! I'll kill you now!'' he announced.

Naruto frowned. ''Why won't you let me in? You said I was you're closest friend'' Naruto squalled.

''You'll never understand anything. You're not me!'' Sasuke hissed.

He plunged forward, ready to hit. Naruto summoned a clone and concentrated all the heart he had left in one powerful hit. They threw each other towards the other. _Rasen-shuriken_ and _chidori_ met again in one last attempt to get through to the other. The concentrated chakra melted at the second it mixed together. The enormous amount of energy became solid. A prison of energy engulfed the rivals and time stood still for what seemed like an eternity. That energy then dissipated. The effect produced was like a bomb imploding. For mere seconds it seemed like a bomb had been thrown at that right place. The kids ended up propelled by and incredible force. Both bodies hit the floor harshly. As their income of air died down, darkness slowly engulfed the both of them until there were no more sounds or smells but the sweet and appealing comfort of darkness.

~ Beautiful ~

Slowly he started to feel again. With eyes still closed, he concluded that he still had a body. Air slowly came back into his lungs, filling them up. It felt good to be able to breathe again. Something was off though. He was rather comfortable where he was. The ground wasn't too hard. It was soft in fact. Or maybe he wasn't on the ground anymore. There weren't any noises anymore. Had he gone deaf? The sickening smell of blood and death had gone as well. Was he alone? He tried to move his toes and his fingers to make sure he was still alive. When they responded to his commands, he didn't know if he felt reassured or even more worried. Slowly, he pulled up his lids to reveal a bright and shiny sun dawning on him. The light came through the window and warmed his bed up. Wait. He was in a room, waking up in a bed. Wasn't he supposed to be lying on the ground, fighting for his life during the war? But what war? It was way too quiet to believe that there could have been a war outside. He could hear the birds sing outside and the laughs of distant neighbors. But where was he. This wasn't his room. Had someone found him on the battle field and brought him to his home to cure him? For someone who had just been fighting, he felt just fine. He was even full of energy, much to his surprise. He looked around the place quickly. He may have had an idea of where he was but he was too confused to give in his thoughts. He got up slowly. Something was off, he could tell. He had a strange feeling about his body. He looked somehow smaller. But then maybe he was really dead or he was just dreaming of something his mind had made up. He got out of the room slowly. If ever there were someone, he didn't want to be noticed. He ended up concluding that he was alone in a small apartment. The place was quite simple, yet there was something cozy about it. He instantly felt like he needed a shower. He found the bathroom and went directly for the shower, without looking anything else out. The hot water felt just great. He couldn't remember how long it had been since his last comfortable shower. He then went out in search for a towel. The mirror was all steamed up because of the water. He started whipping it with his towel to be able to get a glimpse at his probably beat up looking face.

The more the steam went away, the more he felt that something was wrong. His hairs didn't stick out like they used to. When he finally caught a glimpse of his face, he screamed in horror. His cheeks were whiskered and blonde locks fell on his eyes.

''_Kami_! What's happening?'' Sasuke screamed.

He looked again and poked his face to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. No he wasn't wrong. The kid he saw in the mirror wasn't himself. It was Naruto. A much younger Naruto. Sasuke bet that he was around 11 years-old.

''Darn it what happened? That's it, I'm really dead and this is hell!'' the Uchiha concluded.

Understanding that he wasn't going to know more, he hurried to the bedroom, ashamed of looking at his naked self and dressed up with what he could. There was no way he was wearing the orange suit. He grabbed a pair of black training pants and a black shirt and ran out to the only place he could think of, his own place. On the way, he tried to avoid the looks he was getting from the villagers. Some held real disgust. He also avoided the kids he knew. He finally ended up at his apartment unscathed. He knocked on the door softly but he got no reply. He then went for the hidden key he knew how to find and unlocked the door. The living room was lit naturally by the sun rays coming from the window. He went for the room quietly and shivered at the sight of his own body, lying there, apparently sleeping. He approached the form on the bed and shook it lightly. At first he didn't get a response, but then the kid started to stir.

''Where am I?'' he asked before opening his eyes. It took a second for Naruto to realize he was staring at himself.

''Whaaaaat?'' he asked, terrified.

''It's me, it's Sasuke. Something's happened…'' the blonde started.

Naruto started to hyperventilate. ''Are you Naruto?'' Sasuke asked his own body.

The kid nodded with terror written all over his features. ''Naruto it's bad. You are in my body and I'm in yours!'' he pointed out.

Naruto realized that he was indeed different. His skin was paler than usual. ''Why'' he finally muttered.

Sasuke shrugged. ''I don't understand either'' he replied.

Naruto got up and starting to go towards the bathroom. He then took in all the information. He was in Sasuke's body and he was much younger too.

''So we're in the other's body and we're younger…when? How old are we?'' Naruto asked.

Sasuke shrugged. ''I don't know…11 maybe 12'' he replied.

Naruto seemed as if he was about to pass out. He started to panic. ''Ok, what is this exactly? What the hell is wrong with us?'' he asked.

Sasuke shook his head, not knowing more. ''I don't know… I thought I was dead and woke up in your bed. Maybe we're in hell…'' he proposed.

Naruto punched him on the arm. ''This is not funny, _Teme_'' he said.

''What do we do?'' he added.

Sasuke shrugged. ''We play the game for now. This must have happened for a reason. Maybe we were sent back here to do something'' he proposed.

Naruto nodded. ''Maybe there is something we need to change to avoid the war'' he added.

Sasuke looked at him deeply. ''So you have your memories too?'' he asked.

Naruto nodded in approval. ''At least we know what's going to happen next!'' Sasuke started.

Naruto shook his head crazily. ''That doesn't matter! If we tell anybody about this, they'll lock us up with the cuckoos!'' he complained.

Sasuke had to admit that he was right. ''Then there is definitely something we need to change here, in this time'' he concluded.

Naruto nodded. ''You want to go out and find out?'' Naruto proposed.

Sasuke shook his head from side to side. ''Do I really have the choice?'' he asked.

Naruto looked at him desperately. ''Besides if we're stuck together in this mess, we might as well cooperate to get out of it so I can finish what I've started'' Sasuke declared.

Naruto snorted. ''I was getting the upper hand! You're better here than back there or I would've killed you!'' Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke growled. ''_Dobe_, you can't even hold a kunai right!'' he spat.

Naruto rolled his eyes. ''Man, this is really going to be something! How long is it going to last?'' he complained.

Sasuke crossed his arms and turned his head up to pout. ''_Dobe_'' he added.

Naruto crossed his arms up as well. ''Pff _Teme_! And where's my suit?'' he replied.

Sasuke snorted. ''There is no way in hell I'm wearing orange!'' he replied.

They didn't know it just then but they were in for a long ride.

~ Beautiful ~

**This is it so far! I hope you enjoyed it. Do you think this story has potential? Please tell me what you think! If there is anything, feel free to ask to tell through a review! I'm opened to constructive criticism. TBC!**

Japanese words:

Kage bunshin : shadow clone

Hime : Princess

Shinobi : Ninja

Katana : Sword

Dobe : Idiot/ dead last

Teme: Bastard

Baka : Imbecile

Kami: God

Did you know that Ino means pig in Japanese? I laughed at that because Sakura keeps calling her pig. Well that's it, if there's anything else, please review! Thank you!

~ THwriter


End file.
